The Secret Smile
by BeautifulyTragic
Summary: A cute ficlet about what Ron and Hermione might have been talking about at the end of Sorcerers Stone movie Sorry Everyone! I accedentaly placed this story during Chamber of Secrets! SORRY!


Hello again faithful readers! Im so sorry that i havent updated in so long, but here is the ficlet that i promised (look profile) I really hope you like this little ficlet (just a fun word for a tiny fic) Just over 750 words! Well happy reading!

A Secret Smile

"Alright, alright! You've had enough! Now shoo!" A very agitated Madam Pomphry said one after noon in mid-June.

"C'mon, Madam Pomphrey! Just 5 more minutes, please?" Ron Weasley begged of the strict school nurse.

"No! Now shoo!"

Ron and his good friend Hermione walked dejectedly away from their other good friend, Harry Potter, who was spending a week or two in the hospital wing because of the fiasco in the Chamber of Secrets.

They walked down the deserted corridor and up to the 7th floor, where the Gryffindor Common Room and dorms resided.

"Hey Ron? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Sure. What about?" Ron asked with a slight suspicion in his voice.

"Well… Ron, I've been thinking… well, about…" Hermione faded out.

" Mione, what's wrong?" Hermione blushed at the use of the rare nickname.

_Oh no…how do I tell him how I feel, I can't even make normal conversation with him now…oh no, he'll hate me now, for sure…_

"Mione?" Ron asked again. _I wonder what's wrong with Hermione… she seems scared…_

"Well, Ron I was wondering…" _Here goes nothing, I'm gonna tell him how I've felt since last year when I first saw him on the train, I'm gonna tell him that I like him…_

"Well, I have this friend, who has this friend, right? And this friend is wondering how to tell this other friend how they feel, right?" Hermione started out.

"Err…. Yeah I guess…" Ron replied. _Where on earth is she going with this?_

"Yes, well, I don't really know what to tell this friend, so I'm asking you. If you were this friends friend that said friend really liked how would I- I mean my friend tell him?"

"Hermione, are you asking ME for advice? Because you know that you are 10 times smarter and cleverer than I am, so can't you think of something to tell this friend to tell said friends friend?"

Wow Ron actually sounded smart just then! No wonder I like him…now if only I could tell him…if only!

"Err…thanks Ron…um well this friend really likes this other friend and really wants to be his girlfriend, and um…" Hermione started, then stopped.

"mione… you're starting to scare me…" Ron said timidly as Hermione when she had started.

"Im sorry, Ron. I guess I just nervous. For my friend that is…" _Wow, that was a close save!_

"Mmhm…" Ron just nodded in agreement, which he decided would be safe.

Hermione took a step toward Ron, wilst he took a smaller step back, for he would soon be pined between Hermione and the railing.

"Um, Ron this friend of mine really wants to tell the guy that she likes that she likes him, but she dosnt know how, can you please help?" Hermione asked for the second time.

Ron was still wary of how close he was to Hermione, but he wasn't so uncomfortable now. "Uh… Hermione, I would tell your friend that if she just told this other friend how they felt, I'm sure that they would like them back, but they have to make the first move, because this other friend may be to dim to realize that said friend likes him as more than a good friend." Ron said smartly. _Wow! I sounded really smart just now!_

Of course part of Ron's brain had caught on just now and thought that he new what Hermione was hinting at.

_Wow Ron sounded really smart just now!_

"Ok, well my friend thanks you for your excellent advice." Hermione said.

"But this friend owes me for the excellent advice, you know." Ron hinted.

"Well, my friend, um she doesn't have much money…you see, um but…" Hermione stuttered.

Ron put a finger to hermiones lips to shush her, and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend? Please, remember, "friend" owes me one."  
"Oh, Ron! Yes I will! Thank you!" Hermione shot up and gave Ron the biggest and happiest hug you may ever see.

"Well, Im glad that that is setteled," Ron said as he gave Hermione a quick peck on the lips.

Just as they pulled apart, someone came into view and Ron and Hermione stopped talking.

Harry had just come up a flight of stairs and was standing one level below the new happy couple.

Harry looked up and saw his two best friend and smiled, but even with several cuts on his face, he couldn't have looked happier.

"All right there, Ron? Harry asked.

"All alright, you?" Ron replied.

"Alright," Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Never better."

The three best friends shared a smile but two of the smiles held secrets within them, the two secret smiles that held so much happieness, for then, and for many years to come.

Alright! ALright! I updated! sorry for the delay but i had so much school work to do and with exams it jsut got really hard! IM SORRY! alright now its time to review, and i hope you didnt "fall off the pineapple truck" (get confused) bye this weird and somewhat random fic of mine... Remember that i give cookies to those of you who review... so review...before i eat all the cookies myself...hehe...

Disclaimer: I really dont know why i do these stoopid things, but neway ALL THE GOODS GO TO QUEEN JO ROWLING! Ya she owns it yall!

V


End file.
